


Late night conversations

by eldercunningbro



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Most people believe Arnold Cunningham is always happy but Kevin Price knows the truth.





	Late night conversations

When most people saw Arnold Cunningham they would say he was a very happy annoying man. They would probably mention his nerdy hobbies or the fact that he was very awkward and not the best socially.

Most people would say that he was a happy man though. He always had a smile on his face and tried his best to help others. It was rare not to see him smiling or laughing.

Therefore most people just assumed that he never felt negative emotions. He did act like it, always smiling and always jolly.

Kevin Price knew better than that however. As Arnold's mission companion and best friend he saw Arnold the most and knew him better than anybody else.

His friend never outright told him about any negative feelings, but it was very easy for him to pick up the pieces. Arnold had this habit of saying self-depricating things without realising. It would always be a very quick comment though and sound so normal you wouldn't even be able to notice.

"I'm a follower not a leader."

"Maybe my dad will feel proud of me instead of just stuck with me."

"All my friends leave me."

At first Kevin didn't even realise. He was so wrapped up in himself and his own problems he didn't even notice Arnold''s insecurities and problems.

When he thinks back to it he mentally slaps himself. He should have realised earlier and helped him.

Not that it would have made a difference. It had been a few weeks since Kevin realised how low his friends' self esteem was but he still hadn't done anything.

What could he do though? He couldn't exactly go up to him and say, "Hey buddy why do you hate yourself so much? Stop that."

Then again, it would be better than his situation right now. Laying in his bed wide awake at midnight, listening to his friend obviously having some sort of nightmare.

Kevin had worked out it probably wasn't a hell dream. Those tended to be more frantic and loud. Whatever dream Arnold was having wasn't as energetic. He was in the fetal position, cuddling his pillow whilst whimpering softly.

Sometimes Kevin would hear faint words scattered through. He couldn't quite work out what he was saying but it sounded like "failure" and "disappointment."

That was ridiculous though! Arnold single-handedly converted a town of Africans and also managed to become a prophet and have his own bible! Kevin didn't count that as a failure in his eyes.

A loud whimper erupted from the larger man and then it was silence. Kevin heard the bed creak and turned to face the noise.

Arnold had woken up and was sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted and sighed before turning to face Kevin.

"Hey best friend! What are you doing awake?"

Kevin frowned slightly at Arnold's fake happy attitude but then brushed it away.

"Just couldn't sleep you know? It's one of those nights."

Arnold nodded and moved onto Kevin's bed and smiled at him.

Kevin returned the smile before continuing to speak, "Why are you awake then pal? You were asleep a minute ago."

The chubby man shrugged and just grinned, "Dunno just woke up I guess."

Another frown came upon Kevin's face and he crossed his arms.

"That's really strange. I just thought you must have had a bad dream or something. You were whimpering a lot in your sleep."

Arnold went pale and his grin disappeared. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"N-no! I didn't have a bad dream! I was just dreaming about some other stuff....the prequels!! The Star Wars prequels that's what I was dreaming about!"

The taller man took ahold of Arnold's hands and his voice softened.

"Please don't lie to me pal. I just want to know why you are so upset."

Arnold just looked blank in response before sniffling slightly.

"I'm not sad, I just....I don't know. It's complicated."

Kevin smiled, "We have all night so don't worry."

Arnold's grip on his hands grew tighter and he carried onto speak.

"Before we came here, before everything. All I wanted to do was make my Dad proud of me. I've never been smart or sporty or popular so I was never good enough for him."

Kevin nodded. This wasn't a surprise to him. He remembered Arnold's Dad at the airport and how he spoke to his son. Not to mention all the off-hand comments Arnold had made about his father before.

"All I've ever wanted to do is make him proud of me. Not stuck with me. I just wanted to make him proud to be my dad."

Arnold rubbed his eyes and shook his head before continuing.

"W-well the other week, I finally got a phone call from him."

This was a surprise to Kevin. He would have thought that Arnold would have told him his family called. 

"He wasn't happy."

Oh...That's why he didn't tell Kevin.

"I can't remember everything he said because he said a lot but he basically called me a failure and a disgrace. He said I have disgraced the family and I was no longer welcome. He said I was a sinner and my cult is going to hell."

Kevin look puzzled, "Cult?"

He was answered with a nod, "Dad thinks we are a disgusting cult. He hates it...He hates me."

Tears rolled down his chubby cheeks and he choked slightly, "My own dad hates me."

Kevin could feel his heart aching. He couldn't stand seeing Arnold like this. He wanted him to smile again and forget his dad.

He moved towards him and wiped away his tears before hugging him tightly.

"Listen to me Arnold. Your father doesn't know anything about you. You have done so much and changed so much for the better! He may not care but I am for sure proud of you. You are important and mean a lot to me."

Arnold had his mouth open in shock and stayed silent for a few minutes before finally giving Kevin a wide bright smile.

"I think you're the first person to tell me they are proud of me..."

Kevin blushed slightly and thanked Heavenly Father that it was too dark for Arnold to see.

"Well...it's the truth. You gave everyone here hope! I know I was probably a bit...self-centered before."

"You called yourself proof of Heavenly Father's existence," Arnold interrupted 

"Yes.." Kevin winced before continuing, "but anyway! You made me into a better person! You taught me that I shouldn't just think of myself but help others too!"

"I thought the General shoving the Book of Mormon up your rear-end was what made you change."

Kevin shook his head quickly, "No! That just made me lose faith and hope. You, Arnold Cunningham, you changed my life forever and I am so thankful and proud of you."

Despite how dark it was, Kevin could see how his mission companion's face lit up and sparkled. 

Arnold leaned forward and squeezed Kevin tightly. He laughed happily and his legs were bouncing.

"I'm so glad I met you Kevin Price."

Kevin laughed awkwardly in response, "You're making it sound like you're proposing to me pal."

The chubby man's face grew hot and he moved away from the hug. Kevin couldn't see his face but he knew he was blushing.

"Arnold? Buddy are you oka-"

"I like you! Like like you!! The love like!"

A silence fell upon the small room until a squawk-like sound came from Arnold and he buried himself in his pillow.

"Arnold?"

The man just groaned in response and whispered quietly, "Ignore me please...It was just my big mouth running wild again."

Kevin repeated himself only more stern this time, "Arnold."

"I know you don't like me back and you probably don't want to be my friend anymore I'm sorr-"

"ARNOLD!"

Arnold stopped his rambling and silenced himself.

Kevin looked around the room in fear, realising he might have yelled a bit too loudly. When he didn't hear the sound of McKinley's angry footsteps he began to speak again.

"Please just listen to me Arnold. I don't hate you. I actually....I think I might like you back."

This caused something to switch inside Arnold and he jumped up, grinning brightly.

"You like me back? Really really?!"

Kevin gulped slightly and nodded whilst blushing.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think that you liked me back in that way, but yeah I do."

Before he knew it, Arnold had already engulfed him in another bear hug.

"So that makes us boyfriends right? What does that actually mean? Do we go on dates? Where do you go for dates in Uganda? Does that mean we get to hug more? Does that mean we have to KISS?"

Kevin shushed him quickly and smiled nervously.

"I guess we are boyfriends but it's really late pal, we have to go to sleep we can talk about it in the morning."

The shorter man nodded and lay back in his bed. Kevin followed suit and did the same, tucking himself in.

"Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah pal?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight best boyfriend."

"I'm your only boyfriend."

Arnold chuckled, "You're still the best though."

Kevin blushed and felt a smile crawl onto his face.

"Goodnight buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I love hating myself and suffering by still writing for a rarepair


End file.
